desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Remember, Part 1
Remember, Part I 'jest dwudziestym trzecim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 21 maja 2006 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Marc Cherry, Jenna Bans, Alexandra Cunningham & Tom Spezialy, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Tom wyjawia Lynette, że ma córkę Kaylę. Bree poznaje Orsona, w którym się zakochuje. Noah prowokował swojego wnuka mówiąc, że ten nie odważy się go zabić dla pieniędzy. Zach odłączył aparaturę swojego dziadka i odziedziczył fortunę. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Lynette dowiaduje się, że jej mąż Tom ma romans. Zabiera swoje dzieci i opuszcza Wisteria Lane. Tom dowiaduje się tego od Karen McCluskey. (No One is Alone) *Felicia Tilman wrabia Paula Younga za jej własne zabójstwo. Paul zostaje aresztowany. (No One is Alone) *Gabrielle i Carlos z radością dowiadują się, że ich pokojówka jest teraz surogatką ich dziecka. Jednak Gabrielle staje się podejrzana. (No One is Alone) *Mike Delfino proponuje Susan, aby została w jego domu, dopóki jej dom nie zostanie odbudowany. Kobieta odrzuca jego ofertę. (No One is Alone) *Danielle Van de Kamp uwalnia Matthew Applewhite'a z więzienia jego matki w piwnicy. Matthew pakuje broń i wychodzi ze swoją dziewczyną. (No One is Alone) *Bree odwiedza szpital psychiatryczny. (No One is Alone) Lynette nie chce kontaktować się z Tomem, ale Parker łamie rękę i oboje spotykają się w szpitalu. Tom mówi jej, że zanim się poznali spędził noc z tancerką. Ona urodziła jego dziecko. I to z nią się spotkał. Chciał sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jest ojcem. Gabrielle będąc w klubie dowiaduje się, że Carlos zginął podczas pracy. Przyjeżdża do domu. Xiao Mei prosi ją, aby nie zabijała męża. Gabi jest zdziwiona. Jeszcze bardziej dziwi ją, że Carlos nie ma ochoty na sex! Paul prosi Zacha, aby zdobył pieniądze od Noah. Potrzebuje teraz dobrego adwokata. Zach odwiedza dziadka i, po trudnej rozmowie, odcina go od aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Betty chce w środku nocy wyprowadzić się z domu, ale zostaje aresztowana przez policję. Pokazują jej dowody świadczące o tym, że to Matthew, a nie Caleb zabił kiedyś Melanie Foster. Bree otrzymuje od Betty telefon z tą informacją. Chce uciec ze szpitala, ale zostaje powstrzymana. Susan kupuje przyczepę, aby w niej zamieszkać. Kiedy Karl spotyka Mike'a kupującego pierścionek zaręczynowy, postanawia kupić Susan nowy dom. Obsada Retrospekcje *'1990': Mary Alice i mąż Paul (wcześniej Angela i Todd Forrest) przeprowadzają się do Wisteria Lane z małym dzieckiem Zachem, jak ujawniono w One Wonderful Day. *'1992': Susan Mayer i jej mąż Karl wraz z 2-letnią Julie przeprowadzają się na Wisteria Lane. Wyjmując pudła z ciężarówki, kobieta zatrzaskuje się, gdy Julie patrzy z wózka. Susan próbuje krzyczeć o pomoc i tak poznała Mary Alice Young, która zaprosiła ją na kawę. *'1994': Bree Van de Kamp i jej mąż Rex wprowadzili się z dziećmi Andrew i Danielle. Bree przedstawiła się Mary Alice i zmusiła syna Andrew do przeprosin, gdy ukradł statuę żaby ogrodowej z jej podwórka. *'1993': Mary Alice zabiła Deirdre Taylor. Posiekali jej ciało, włożyli do skrzyni, którą schowali pod betonową sadzawką, za domem, jak ujawniono w One Wonderful Day. *'1998': Ciężarna Lynette Scavo i mąż Tom pokłócili się, podczas gdy przynosili przedmioty dla dzieci do domu. Kiedy inne panie się przedstawiły, szybko zaprzyjaźniły się z Lynette. *'2001': Rex otrzymał receptę od farmaceuty (i przyszłego mordercy) George'a Williamsa. Bree wyraziła uznanie dla George'a, gdy spierała się z Rexem o kolor włosów Danielle. *'2003': Nowożeńcy Gabrielle i Carlos Solis przeprowadzili się 4 miesiące po ślubie. Zostają przywitani przez inne żony, podczas gdy Gabrielle rozpakowuje rzeczy w bieliźnie. Sytuacja staje się niezręczna, gdy Carlos pojawił się tylko w długiej koszuli, a kobiety zdały sobie sprawę, że on i Gabrielle próbowali uprawiać seks w kuchni. *'2004': Gabrielle z powodzeniem uwodzi Johna Rowlanda, jej nieletniego ogrodnika po tym, jak krzyczała do Carlosa przez telefon, z powodu jego ciągłej nieobecności. Urodziła się Penny Scavo, czwarte dziecko Toma i Lynette. Lynette powiedziała Tomowi, że każde z ich dzieci jest błogosławieństwem, ale więcej błogosławieństw może sprawić, że straci rozum. *'2005': Betty Applewhite przygotowuje się do ucieczki z Chicago po tym, jak przypuszcza, że Caleb rzekomo zamordował Melanie Foster. W rzeczywistości jego brat Matthew zamordował Melanie. *'1994': Kawaler Tom Scavo poznał Norę Huntington, tancerkę na statku wycieczkowym. Spędzili ze sobą jedną noc, a potem się rozwiedli, ale Nora zaszła w ciążę. Trzy lata wcześniej poznał i poślubił Lynette Lindquist, jak ujawniono w Fear No More. *'1995': Nora urodziła córeczkę imieniem Kayla i osiedliła się w Atlantic City. *'1998': Lynette urodziła bliźnięta, Preston i Porter Scavo. *'1999': Lynette urodziła Parkera Scavo. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy dwugodzinny odcinek serialu. Dwa odcinki były emitowane w jednym dniu. *Gdy odcinki były emitowane w Wielkiej Brytanii, niektóre sceny były nadawane w innej kolejności, np. Zach i majątek Noego zostały przeniesione na drugą godzinę. *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) pojawia się w tym odcinku po raz drugi i ostatni w sezonie 2. *Ten odcinek oznacza powrót byłego członka obsady, Stevena Culpa, jako specjalnej gwiazdy gościnnej, w której wcielono się ponownie w rolę męża Bree, dr Rexa Van de Kampa. Były członek obsady Jesse Metcalfe, którego nie widziano od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, również powraca. Roger Bart, który grał George'a Williamsa, również powraca na krótką scenę. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan) i Andrew Van de Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku, chociaż postać Andrew pojawia się w retrospekcji w wieku 6 lat. *Po raz drugi finał sezonu zawiera retrospekcje sprzed samobójstwa Mary Alice. *Premiera trzeciego sezonu odbędzie się sześć miesięcy po wydarzeniach z finału tego sezonu. *To ostatni odcinek, w którym Alfre Woodard gra jako Betty Applewhite, Mehcad Brooks jako Matthew Applewhite i NaShawn Kearse jako Caleb Applewhite. *To nie jest pierwsza postać grana przez Marcię Cross, która spędza czas w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Jej postać Kimberley Shaw z Melrose Place również została na pewien czas zinstytucjonalizowana. *Odcinek obejrzało 24,23 milionów ludzi. Błędy *W scenie, w której Mike przebywa w gabinecie stomatologicznym Orsona Hodge'a, dyplom na ścianie Hodge'a mówi, że ma stopień doktora medycyny dentystycznej. Jednak inicjały na białym fartuchu laboratoryjnym to DDS; skrót od Doctor of Dental Surgery, jednakowego stopnia, aczkolwiek o innej nazwie. Cytaty Julie: (po obejrzeniu przyczepy RV, w której będzie mieszkać) Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dostaję dobre stopnie, nie biorę narkotyków, nigdy nie wróciłem do domu w ciąży. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Francuski: Rebondissements à Wisteria Lane & 2/2 *Niemiecki: Erinnerungen *Włoski: Ricordare *Węgierski: Emlékezz! *Polski: Pamięć *Hebrajski: זכרו Galeria en:Remember, Part 1 fr:2x23 Kategoria:Sezon drugi Kategoria:Odcinki